


Never Alone

by Lopap



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopap/pseuds/Lopap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years the kids and trolls of the original session meet at last upon the meteor. Amid the long-awaited greetings and celebrations, Jade runs off to be alone, and Karkat follows. [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

Three years had come and gone. Old friends, all united at last upon a meteor speeding towards an unfamiliar universe. A universe that would soon become their new home.

Amid celebrations and long-awaited greetings, silently the Witch of Space slips away. John is laughing, Rose is grinning, Terezi cackles, Dave chuckles; and yet, Karkat looks as grim as always. No one else has noticed, but the person he wanted to see most disappeared almost the moment she arrived.

KARKAT: HA HA, YES, LET’S PARTY AND FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING HAPPENING RIGHT FUCKING NOW. WE STILL HAVE SHIT TO DO, AND WE’RE ALREADY SPLITTING UP AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME. I TAKE IT IT HASN’T BEEN LONG ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU TO FORGET THAT HAPPY LITTLE PERIOD OF STRIFE AND ASS-FUCKERY?  
KARKAT: WHERE HALF OF US WERE MUDERED AND THE OTHER HALF JUST DIDN’T GIVE TWO SQUAKBEASTS OF A FUCK.  
DAVE: dude chill out they just got here  
DAVE: give them a second to get used to this paradox paradise island  
KARKAT: AS THRILLING AS IT’S BEEN TO LANGUISH IN YOUR COMPANY THESE LONG SWEEPS STRIDER, I’M TAKING MY COMMAND BACK  
KARKAT: I’M GOING TO DRAG JADE BACK HERE, WHETHER OR NOT THE HUMAN COUNCIL OF INSUFERABLE FUCKING PRICKS DEEMS IT FITTING.  
DAVE: whatever, just  
DAVE: stop talking

Scowling, Karkat transportalized himself into the meteor’s depths. As much as he wanted to rail at everyone for acting so casually about things, it would have to wait. He was worried. For three years, Gamzee would continually go missing, only to show up weeks later, as though nothing had happened. This was one of those times. As his moirail, Karkat knew what Gamzee could do without supervision. What was Jade even down here for, anyway?

Rounding a corner into yet another seemingly empty hallway, Karkat at last heard something. It sounded like…choking? Fear gripped him, causing him to pick up his pace.

KARKAT: JADE  
KARKAT: JADE!

Outright running now, Karkat drew closer and closer to the unknown sound. His heart hammered in his chest, more out of anxious worry than physical exertion. Reaching another corner, Karkat whipped around it at speed and proceeded to trip directly over something on the ground. Tumbling headlong into the floor, Karkat was stunned for a brief moment before coming to his senses and whirling around.

Sure enough, there was Jade. She sat with her back against the wall, looking completely baffled by Karkat’s sudden appearance. Tear streaks were visible beneath her eyes. Her glasses lay beside her, neatly folded. She quickly rubbed her sleeve across here tear-stained face as Karkat pulled himself off the floor.

KARKAT: WHAT THE FUCK JADE  
KARKAT: HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING MURDERED BY AN INSANE FUCKING SKITZOPHRENIC CLOWN  
KARKAT: BUT YOU JUST RAN OFF TO GO CRY LIKE A WIGGLER IN THIS GODDAWFUL LAB.  
JADE: im not crying!!!  
JADE: i just…lost my glasses  
JADE: thats all

As Jade got her glasses back on, her expression grew strained. To Karkat, it looked as though she was about to start crying again, and for all he knew she was.

KARKAT: LOOK JADE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  
KARKAT: BELIEVE IT OR NOT I’M ACTUALLY LOOKING OUT FOR YOU HERE, NOT JUST BEING AN UNBEARABLE ASSHOLE.  
JADE: im sorry karkat, its just…  
JADE: ive been thinking a lot lately, about everything weve been through  
JADE: it all happened so fast back then, i didnt really have time to take it all in  
JADE: our whole universe is gone now  
JADE: i know john is around, and rose and dave  
JADE: but everything feels so lonely now  
JADE: im scared of that karkat…  
KARKAT: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL EGBERT ABOUT THIS? YOU HAD PLENTY OF TIME THESE LAST FEW YEARS.  
JADE: noooo  
JADE: everyone else was worried too, back then  
JADE: i had to make sure we all got through it ok  
JADE: i had to be strong for their sake  
JADE: please karkat, dont tell them about this  
JADE: I have to be strong for them…

Tears began to silently flow down Jade’s cheeks again. Karkat sat perfectly still, feeling somewhat useless. Everything he could think to say sounded accusatory, and would only make things worse. He had to act quickly. Slowly moving his arms forward, he pulled Jade into an embrace, shakily at first, but building in confidence. Jade tensed momentarily, surprised by Karkat’s sudden action. Speaking firmly, Karkat told her the truth.

KARKAT: YOU’RE NOT ALONE.

At his words, Jade broke down. Three long years of saying nothing, three years of grief. She wept for the friends she had lost. She wept for her home that was gone. She wept for all the misfortune that had befallen them all those years ago. Karkat held her tightly, a look of regret across his face as Jade cried into his shoulder.

Minutes passed before finally they pulled apart. Still holding on to her, Karkat sighed and broke the tension.

KARKAT: YOU’RE A STRONG HUMAN JADE.  
KARKAT: YOU ALWAYS KEPT THINGS MOVING FORWARD, EVEN WHEN PAST/PRESENT/AND FUTURE ME WENT SHITHIVE MAGGOTS 

Jade giggled a bit at this, wiping some of the tears from her now-red eyes.

KARKAT: AS MUCH AS I HATE LOOKING AFTER THIS FUCKING SHIP OF FOOLS, SOMEONE HAS TO DO IT.  
KARKAT: YOU’RE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I CAN TRUST WITH THAT  
KARKAT: WE’RE THE LEADERS HERE, AND WE’RE GONNA MAKE THIS DISGUSTING TROLL/HUMAN DISPLAY OF INTERSPECIES RELATIONS INTO SOMETHING TO BE FEARED.  
KARKAT: JUST…ONE THING  
KARKAT: DON’T EVER GET THAT WOUND UP AGAIN  
KARKAT: WE HAVE TO BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER, NOW AND ALWAYS.

There was a brief and awkward silence as Jade looked into Karkat’s eyes, before he added:

KARKAT: …AS LEADERS

Jade continued to smile, staring at Karkat. Reaching forward, she grabbed one of his hands in her own.

JADE: thanks karkat  
JADE: im happy you came after me  
JADE: ill be sure to look after you too…

Leaning in close, Jade softly pressed her lips to his. The contact lasted less than a second, before she broke off and whispered:

JADE: …always :)

In a flash of green, she was gone, leaving a completely frozen Karkat alone in the hallway. His mouth moved wordlessly, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Without warning, a door to Karkat’s left slid open, causing him to jump and swear violently. Gamzee stood in the entrance, the same vacant look upon his face as always.

Lumbering over to a clearly overwhelmed Karkat, Gamzee placed his hand on the leader’s shoulder and grinned a wide grin at him.

GAMZEE: mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLeS, mY BrOtHeR.

Nodding sagely, Gamzee walked off down the hall, deeper into the meteor. Karkat stood frozen, mouth open, before slumping against the wall. The others could wait. He needed to get ahold of himself before seeing anyone again. Allowing himself a sliver of a grin, he began to think that they might not be so doomed after all. New universe, new chances…and Jade. Perhaps this was the beginning of something really excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written pretty much anything like this, fanfiction or otherwise. Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
